Reverse Domination
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: The poison requires a strong will to work. This is what happens when the mind falters in the deadly game. A perpetual contest of wills where the weak must submit.


**Reverse Domination**

* * *

War was never quick even with overwhelming forces. Empathy and compassion slowed the liberating forces. Moonwatcher was a seer to the Pyrrhian dragons. She could predict Wasp's movements with deadly accuracy from time to time.

The dragons couldn't barge into the hives controlled by Queen Wasp because they still wanted to save the possessed HiveWings. More than three years passed without any solution to the current stalemate. Even under possession, the HiveWings had enough of a self-preservation instinct to not carelessly throw away their lives.

Moonwatcher stretched her wings on a relaxing flight with Qibli. The SandWing had no powers of his own but held keen insights in either analyzing proposed strategies or interpreting Moon's visions. They were in the heart of Pyrrhian controlled territory, far from the contested areas.

"Run!" Qibli yelled.

"What?" Moonwatcher cried out. She didn't understand the sense of urgency in his voice. Qibli flew as fast as he could, and Moon tried to follow.

It took a few minutes for her to realize Qibli's concerns. She heard sounds of HiveWings despite where there shouldn't be any. They couldn't escape the sudden ambush.

"Take her," Queen Wasp decreed.

Moonwatcher couldn't move after someone stung her. Intimately aware of everything happening but unable to act. She could only watch in horror as the queen's guards made easy work of Qibli. Her visions didn't tell her anything about this. They only foretold victory and that it was soon.

They forced her to watch Qibli's dismemberment bit by bit. Unable to close her eyes or to act. His screams met only silence as they took him apart.

* * *

When Moon next awoke she found herself restrained to a table. Despite all her struggles, she couldn't dislodge the bindings. Not even a gout of flame did anything useful.

"You've caused me quite the trouble, you know? Mind reading powers, the ability to see the future. No wonder so many of my plans failed." Queen Wasp loomed over her. "I wonder what I should do with you. Death would be too good for someone like yourself. You do want to stay alive, don't you?"

Moon tried to aim a breath of fire at her face, but the queen moved out of the way. Her last memory was dragons tearing her lover apart.

"With your power, the Book of Clearsight will become real. The ones who believe in me haven't seen it yet, and then I can finally show them!"

"Fine, I will help." Moon decided to agree in hopes that she would find an opportunity to escape and hopefully obtain vengeance for Qibli. Strugging against Queen Wasp was going to be futile anyway. She had the upperclaw. NightWings manipulated dragons in the past, she had to put those skills to good use.

"Of course, you will." Queen Wasp fiddled with her tail, applying poison to it.

"I'm not a HiveWing. You can't do that."

"That's what you think. I've always wanted to be clairvoyant and now I get the chance! If it doesn't work, you'll just live in agony. There will be no hope of rescue. Your friends probably ran away after my surprise attack."

Moon struggled futilely against her bonds without any success.

Queen Wasp stabbed Moon right in the head with her stinger.

* * *

Moon heard a thousand voices in her head that weren't her own. Inexplicably, this was also the first time she could move since her captivity. Returning to the dragons she knew was the first thing on her mind. It didn't matter that her mind-reading powers increased dramatically.

It was impossible, even though she tried to use her newfound gift to evade detection, someone was surely moving towards her. What the Hivewing said surprised her. "Queen Wasp, what are your orders?"

"What's the situation?" Moon said with as much authority as she could muster. She only now realized that she was in a HiveWing's body, and they believed she was Queen Wasp. As much as she wanted to condemn the HiveWings to death, she feared that they would turn on her if they believed her to be the enemy. They believed her to be Queen Wasp and she had to act the part.

"We've lost two of our three hives. They've literally been blown up. Our enemies are flying towards this one as we speak." The HiveWing seemed deathly afraid as he gave the report.

As soon as Moon blinked, she found herself in an entirely new place. Her scales felt like they were on fire. She was falling until she reoriented herself enough to fly. A NightWing was shooting streams of fire at her.

"You will pay for what you've done," the NightWing yelled.

"Listen, something went wrong with Wasp's plan. I am Moon."

She saw the look of surprise on the NightWing's face. A mental plea for help caused her vision to shift once more.

"Curse you!" an insidious voice shouted in her mind. It was as If something paralyzed her again. She could see but not act.

All she could do was watch when the NightWing in the air fell to the ground when the HiveWing she formerly inhabited struck him down.

"My Queen!" The HiveWing in the air flew down towards her after killing the NightWing.

"Kill this body." Her mouth moved but the voice wasn't hers. It sounded like Queen Wasp. She couldn't feel anything.

"Nonsense my queen, you're not well. You need to rest. You can control me instead of this one."

"You insolent whelp! You will do as I say!" said the voice that sounded like Queen Wasp.

Moon couldn't control the body she was in. Her body tried to attack the HiveWing. The last thing she saw before her vision faded was the HiveWing stinging her in retaliation. She felt no pain despite the HiveWing's tail hitting her hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

Moon opened her eyes. She could move but every limb of her body ached. She seemed to be lying in a bed.

"My queen, how are you feeling?" the HiveWing said.

She knew it was the HiveWing from before. "Everything hurts."

"You can take my body, my queen."

"How?" Moon asked. She didn't know how to control her powers.

"Focus on my thoughts."

Soon enough, Moon found herself controlling the HiveWing's body. The HiveWing she left exhibited an unearthly scream. "Put me to sleep, please!"

It was strange being in a body that wasn't hers. The original owner complied with the HiveWing's request because Moon wanted it as well. Her body stung the HiveWing on the bed, making him sleep.

"It's not like you to show compassion," the original owner said. "Would you consider making peace with the enemies? We've lost." Fear was evident in the voice.

Moon took a glance around the area, there were many HiveWings wounded. "I will," she said mentally. "How?"

A plan appeared in her mind, but the thoughts weren't hers. The plan was to use Book of Clearsight kept in the library nearby as a means to surrender. Early on during the conflict, Queen Wasp recaptured the book and they held it ever since.

Moon agreed with the HiveWing's plan. This would be an opportunity to return to her friends. Foreign knowledge guided her toward the library. She flew as fast as she could. The scenery outside was peaceful at least, despite the dire circumstances that she thought she was in. The soldiers guarding the library gave way when she approached. She heard sighs of relief when she took the Book of Clearsight in her claws. The book had nothing important, but it was a symbol of Queen Wasp's power.

She took the book outside the hive. It was then she saw the dragons surrounding the hive. There were enough that no one would be leaving unnoticed. Everywhere she looked she saw Pyrrhian dragons and a few SilkWings and LeafWings that joined the war.

Moon flew near the gathered dragons. They didn't attack.

"I want to surrender," Moon said.

"You wish to surrender after everything you've done?" the NightWing said with contempt. "Get Queen Glory. Now!"

Moon had no choice but to wait for Queen Glory to appear. After what seemed like an eternity, Queen Glory appeared as regal as ever with her radiant wings.

"Surrender? Through a puppet? Tell me where your real body is."

"I don't know."

Queen Glory flicked her wing. A breath of fire came from Deathbringer towards the book. Moon dropped the book as it burst into flames, but it scalded her body. "Try that again, and you will be next, Queen Wasp."

Terror coursed through Moon as she looked Queen Glory in the eyes. "You wouldn't do that to a puppet." She heard Queen Wasp say.

Her vision faded once more.

* * *

The next time Moon opened her eyes, she couldn't move a muscle despite her struggles but was otherwise comfortable.

"Talk," said Deathbringer.

At long last, Moon told her tale. As far as Moon could tell, she gained Queen Wasp's powers, but Queen Wasp gained control of her body during certain periods of time.

"Glory, we have a problem," Deathbringer shouted.

"Moon, are you sure you can't stop her or know when it happens?" Queen Glory said. "We owe you a great debt for everything you've done throughout the war."

Moon shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Queen Glory leaned towards Deathbringer.

Moon was confused at first, she saw a tear slide down Glory's cheek then Deathbringer unleashed a torrent of flame towards her head, and she knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write a story where the character could hop minds but didn't really know how to control it. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
